Paul Field
"Paul Field" AM (b. May 3, 1961) is Anthony's oldest brother who is best known as one of the founding members of the Sydney pop music group The Cockroaches and as general manager of operations for the children's music group The Wiggles. In 1998, at the request of his brother Anthony, Field became The Wiggles' general operations manager. In 1995, he played as a character which is Captain Feathersword in Big Red Car. In 1998, he played the role of the dog catcher in Wiggle Time! (1998 video). At first, he booked venues at unusual settings throughout Sydney, New South Wales, and Eastern Australia, "mainly pre-schools, RSLs and theatres". By 2007, he produced and directed their videos and oversaw their consumer products. As general manager of The Wiggles, Anthony Field has said, "I totally trust Paul; he is an honest man". Paul has expressed an appreciation for the development of The Wiggles coming out of the tragedy of his oldest daughter's death. "When I think of how much joy The Wiggles have brought to children, it's good to know that out of an event so horrifying, something good has come", Field has said. Field has his daughter's name tattooed on his right arm, and the names of his four other children on his left arm, something his younger brother Anthony has emulated when he had the names of his three children tattooed on his arms. Paul Field's children have appeared in several of The Wiggles' videos and television programs. He appeared in Let's Eat! during Sleep Safe, My Baby. The song has been re-recorded and filmed for the following generations of The Wiggles. Trivia * Paul made a cameo appearance in Wiggledance!. * Paul wrote songs in The Wiggles such as Move Your Arms Like Henry. * Paul was a member of The Manzillas. * On January 26, 2020, Paul was appointed a Member of the Order of Australia (AM). Gallery Paulfieldasababy.jpg|Paul as a baby Youngpaulfield.jpg|Young Paul Paul,John,AnthonyandColleen.jpg|Paul, John, Colleen and Anthony Field Paul,JohnandAnthony.jpg|Paul, John and Anthony Babyjohnandfields.jpg|The Fields with John (1wk old) John,_Patrick_and_Paul.jpg|John, Patrick and Paul TheMaleKidFieldBrothers.jpg|Anthony, Paul, John and Patrick PaulasaTeenager.jpg|Paul as a teenager PaulandAnthonyFieldasTeenagers.jpg|Paul and Anthony as teenagers PaulFieldin1980.jpg|Paul in 1980 Paul,AnthonyandPatrick.jpg|Paul, Anthony and Patrick Paul,John,AnthonyandPatrick.jpg|Paul, John, Anthony and Patrick Paul,John,PhilandMichael.jpg|Paul, John, Phil and Michael File:TheFieldsatChippendale.jpg|The Fields at Chippendale File:PaulFieldandSmurf.jpg|Paul and Smurf File:PaulFieldandJoKennedy.jpg|Paul and Jo Kennedy PaulandBernadetteField.jpg|Paul and Bernadette PaulandClareField.jpg|Paul and Clare Field PaulandClareonFather'sDay.jpg|Paul and Clare on Father's Day John,PaulandPatrick.jpg|John, Paul and Patrick TheFieldBrothersonTheSteveVizardShow.jpg|Paul and John on "The Steve Vizard Show" PaulFieldinHopeShirt.jpg|Paul in "The Cockroaches: Hope" shirt PaulandBob.jpg|Paul and Bob Geldof PaulFieldandDanielleSpencer.jpg|Paul and Danielle Spencer PaulField'sFamily.jpg|Paul's family PaulFieldandJanaWendt.jpg|Paul and Jana Wendt File:PaulFieldandJaneBezzina.jpg|Paul and Jane File:PaulFieldinSupremeCourtNewspaperArticle.jpg|Paul in Supreme Court newspaper article TheWiggles'FinanceMeeting.jpg|Paul Field in the Wiggles' finance meeting TheWigglesandPaulField.jpg|The Wiggles and Paul Field PaulFieldasDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|Paul Field as Dorothy the Dinosaur YummyYummy-SpecialThanksCredits2.jpg|Paul's name in the end credits of "Yummy Yummy" TheFourFieldBrothersatJohnField'sWedding.jpg|Paul, Anthony, John and Patrick at John's wedding PaulFieldasCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Paul Field as Captain Feathersword in Big Red Car. CaptainFeatherswordinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Paul as Captain Feathersword in the end credits of "Big Red Car". PaulFieldatNSWPoliceService.jpg|Paul at NSW Police Service Wiggledance!722.jpg|Paul, Dominic and Clare in the audience from "Wiggledance!" Anthony,PaulFieldandPaulPaddick.jpg|Anthony, Paul and Paul Paddick TheWigglesandPaulFieldonRedNoseDay.jpg|The Wiggles and Paul on Red Nose Day TheWigglesMovieEndCredits.png|Paul's name in the end credits of "The Wiggles Movie" TheWigglesMovieSongCredits3.png|Paul's name in the song credits of "The Wiggles Movie" PaulFieldandPaulHester.jpg|Paul and Paul Hester WiggleTime(1998)187.jpg|Paul Field as Dog Catcher in Wiggle Time! (1998 video). TheWigglesattheAlbumAwardPresentation.jpg|The Wiggles, Rex Barry, Meryl Gross, Tony Harlow and Anthony's brother Paul at the Gold and Platnium Album Presentation. Anthony,PaulFieldandDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|Anthony, Paul and Dorothy the Dinosaur Paul,AnthonyandMickeyMouse.jpg|Paul, Anthony and Mickey Mouse PaulandAnthonyonRamsayStreet.jpg|Anthony and Paul on Ramsay Street. TheWigglesandPaulFieldinLondon.jpg|The Wiggles and Paul in London. PaulPaddickandPaulField.jpg|Paul and Paul Paddick PaulFieldinDublin,Ireland.jpg|Paul in Dublin, Ireland TheWiggles,PaulFieldandBobCarr.jpg|Paul Field, The Wiggles, Mr Bob Carr and Minister John Watkins TheWigglesandAtsukoArai.jpg|The Wiggles, Paul Field and Atskuo Arai in promo picture. PaulFieldinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Paul Field in the end credits of "Hoop-Dee-Doo It's a Wiggly Party". File:WigglySafariendcredits35.png|Paul Field in the end credits "Wiggly Safari". File:WigglySafariendcredits86.png|Paul and Anthony in "Wiggly Safari". PaulandAnthonyinBlueWiggleShirts.jpg|Paul and Anthony in blue Wiggle shirts PaulFieldandDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|Paul and Dorothy the Dinosaur PaulFieldinWaltDisneyStudios.jpg|Paul in Walt Disney Studios PaulFieldinPlayhouseDisney.jpg|Paul in "Playhouse Disney" PaulFieldandJerrySeinfield.jpg|Paul and Jerry Seinfield PaulFieldandHenrytheOctopus.jpg|Paul and Henry the Octopus PaulFieldandtheWiggleFriends.jpg|Paul and the Wiggle Friends PaulField,RossWilsonandtheWiggleFriends.jpg|Paul Field, Ross Wilson and the Wiggle Friends SpaceDancing-CastCredits2.jpg|Paul's name in "Space Dancing!" end credits PaulFieldin2002.jpg|Paul Field in 2002 PaulFieldinTheWigglesTakeontheWorld.jpg|Paul Field in "The Wiggles Take on the World" PaulatToysRUs.jpg|Paul at Toys R Us File:TopoftheTotsendcredits36.png|Paul Field in the end credits of Top of the Tots. PaulFieldinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Paul Field in "Cold Spaghetti Western" ColdSpaghettiWestern-ThePeople.jpg|Paul Field as one of the people in "Cold Spaghetti Western". PaulFieldin2003.jpg|Paul Field in "A Wiggly Postcard From Asia". PaulandTheRollingStones.jpg|Paul and The Rolling Stones TheWiggles,PaulFieldandJohnFogerty.jpg|The Wiggles, Paul Field and John Fogerty PaulFieldandJohnFogerty.jpg|Paul and John Fogerty PaulFieldinLiveHotPotatoes!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Paul Field in "On the road with The Wiggles (2005)" PaulJames.jpg|Paul Field as Paul James PaulFieldasWigglyDancer.jpg|Paul F. as Wiggly Dancer Paul,AnthonyandMarie.jpg|Anthony, his mum Marie and his brother Paul in promo picture of "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!". File:PaulFieldandMikeConway.jpg|Paul and Mike Conway TheWigglesSlate.jpg|Paul Field's name on the slate. PaulFieldandMargaretKeech.jpg|Paul and Margaret Keech PaulinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkPoloShirt.jpg|Paul in a "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland Park" polo shirt PaulFieldin2006.jpg|Paul Field in 2006 clip. RacingToTheRainbow-Cast.jpg|Paul in the cast of "Racing to the Rainbow". PaulFieldinPopGotheWiggles-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Paul in "Pop Go the Wiggles! Behind the Scenes" PaulandMariaField.jpg|Paul and Maria Field PaulandAntonioField.jpg|Paul and Antonio Field PaulFieldinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Paul in Hot Potato Studios PaulFieldinTVSeries6-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Paul in Behind-the-Scenes clip of "Wiggle and Learn" TV Series CaptainFeatherswordandPaulField.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Paul Field PaulFieldandTroyCassar-Daley.jpg|Paul and Troy Cassar-Daley PaulFieldinFranchisingChinaWigglesInterview.jpg|Paul Field in "Franchising China Wiggles" interview PaulFieldandCaterinaMete.jpg|Paul and Caterina Mete File:PaulFieldin2008.jpg|Paul in 2008 PaulFieldatARIAAwards.jpg|Paul at Aria Awards PaulFieldandKylieMinogue.jpg|Paul and Kylie Minogue TheWigglesGoBananas!EndCredits.jpg|Paul's name in the end credits of "Go Bananas!" PaulFieldinHotPotatoRecordingStudios.jpg|Paul Field in Hot Potato Recording Studios Paul,AnthonyandJohnTravolta.jpg|Paul, Anthony and John Travolta DorothytheDinosaurMeetsSantaClausVoiceCastCredits.jpg|Paul's name in the end credits of "Dorothy the Dinosaur Meets Santa Claus" Paul,John,BillandKasey.jpg|Paul, John, Bill and Kasey PaulFieldinLet'sEat!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Paul Field in "Let's Eat! Behind the Scenes" PaulFieldinLet'sEat.jpg|Paul Field in "Let's Eat!". PaulField,ZoeandGemma.jpg|Paul, Zoe and Gemma File:PaulFieldinHotPotatoStudiosGreenRoom.jpg|Paul in Hot Potato Studios Green Room PaulandAnthonyinDubai.jpg|Anthony and Paul in Dubai PaulFieldinDubai.jpg|Paul in Dubai PaulFieldinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Paul in "It's Always Christmas With You! Behind the Scenes" PaulFieldin2010.jpg|Paul Field doing his recording for the "Dorothy's Rockin' Christmas" album Elfis.jpg|Paul Field as Elfis in Dorothy the Dinosaur's Rockin' Christmas. File:PaulFieldandJuliaGiliard.jpg|Paul and Julia Giliard PaulFieldinUkuleleBaby.jpg|Paul cameoing in "Ukulele Baby". TheWigglesandPaulFieldatAppleStore.jpg|The Wiggles and Paul Field TheFieldBrothersin2011.jpg|Anthony, John and Paul in 2011. PaulFieldinPowerhouseMuseumClip.jpg|Paul Field in Powerhouse Museum interview. AlRoker,PaulandLukeField.jpg|Paul, Luke and Al Roker PaulFieldatARIAHallofFame.jpg|Paul at ARIA Hall of Fame PaulFieldinARIAAwardsBackstage.jpg|Paul in "ARIA Awards" backstage PaulFieldin2012.jpg|Paul Field in 2012 TheFieldBrothersandTroyCassar-Daley.jpg|Paul, John and Troy Cassar-Daley PaulFieldandMurrayCook.jpg|Paul and Murray PaulFieldatGoldenGateBridge.jpg|Paul at the Golden Gate bridge PaulFieldonGoldenGateBridge.jpg|Paul on the Golden Gate bridge PaulFieldPlayingGuitar.jpg|Paul playing guitar PaulFieldandGregPage.jpg|Paul and Greg Page PaulFieldandStarWarsItems.jpg|Paul and the Star Wars items TheWiggles,PaulFieldandtheNewWiggles.jpg|The Wiggles, Paul and the New Wiggles PaulFieldatEttamogahPub.jpg|Paul at Ettamogah Pub TheFieldBrothersatEttamogahPub.jpg|The Field Brothers at Ettamogah Pub PaulFieldandDorothyattheSydneyEntertainmentCentre.jpg|Paul and Dorothy at the Sydney Entertainment Centre File:TheNewWigglesandPaulField.jpg|The New Wiggles and Paul Field PaulandDorothyinTVSeries7.jpg|Paul and Dorothy in "Ready Steady Wiggle! Behind the Scenes" Lachy,Emma,PaulFieldandNickHutchinson.jpg|Paul, Lachy, Emma and Nick PaulFieldandShrek.jpg|Paul and Shrek in Dreamworld File:Paul,AnthonyandJayLaGaia.jpg|Anthony, Paul and Jay La Gaia PaulFieldatRandy'sDoughnuts.jpg|Paul at Randy's Doughnuts PaulFieldandtheNewWigglesMerchandise.jpg|Paul Field and the New Wiggles Merchandise Paul,AnthonyandVinceGill.jpg|Paul, Anthony and Vince Gill GregPage,MurrayCookandPaulField.jpg|Greg, Murray and Paul Field TheOriginalWigglesandPaulFieldatJeff's60thBirthdayParty.jpg|The Original Wiggles and Paul at Jeff's 60th birthday party Wags'VoiceinPumpkinFaceEndCredits.jpg|Paul's name in "Pumpkin Face" end credits PaulFieldandWigglesPinata.jpg|Paul Field holding a Wiggles pinata PaulFieldandBradChilcott.jpg|Paul and Brad Chilcott PaulFieldandElieDekel.jpg|Paul and Elie Dekel PaulFieldandCraigFuller.jpg|Paul and Craig Fuller PaulFieldandMelissaTalon.jpg|Paul and Melissa Talon from Sprout PaulFieldandtheNCircleCrew.jpg|Paul and the NCircle Crew PaulFieldandRazorandTie.jpg|Paul Field and Razor & Tie PaulFieldandtheCinedigmTeam.jpg|Paul and the Cingedim team PaulFieldandTreehouseTV.jpg|Paul and Treehouse TV PaulFieldandtheSIRUSRadioCrew.jpg|Paul and the SIRUS radio crew PaulFieldandBabyLoveNappies.jpg|Paul and Baby Love nappies PaulFieldandCraigDavidson.jpg|Paul and Craig Davidson PaulFieldat2013ARIAAwards.jpg|Paul at the 2013 ARIA awards PaulandFinnField.jpg|Paul and his newborn nephew, Finn PaulFieldandEmmaPask.jpg|Paul and Emma Pask PaulFieldandJimmyBarnes.jpg|Paul and Jimmy Barnes PaulandAnthonyFieldattheMangroveBoogieKings.jpg|Paul and Anthony at the Mangrove Boogie Kings PaulFieldandKaseyChambers.jpg|Paul and Kasey Chambers PaulFieldandBillChambers.jpg|Paul and Bill Chambers Anthony,PaulandLukeField.jpg|Anthony, Paul and Luke Paul,Anthony,KamahlandAnabelleCrabb.jpg|Anthony, Paul, Kamahl and Anabelle Krabb TheWigglyCrew.jpg|Luke, Paul, Michael, Alex and Kimberly PaulField,HarryHookeyandKaseyChambers.jpg|Paul, Harry Hookers and Kasey Chambers Paul,John,JeffandMariaSilvestrini.jpg|The Field Brothers, Jeff and Maria PaulFieldandRexKelleher.jpg|Paul and Rex PaulField,EmmaAlbericiandRobertPatterson.jpg|Paul, Emma Albercia and Robert Patterson PaulFieldandLeeKernaghan.jpg|Paul and Lee Kernaghan PaulFieldPlayingGibsonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Paul playing Gibson acoustic guitar PaulFieldatEttamogahPub.jpg|Paul Field at Ettamogah Pub TheWiggles'RedNoseDay2015Commercial-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Paul Field being ready for the Wiggles' Red Nose Day 2015 commercial PaulattheSydneyStateLibrary.jpg|Paul at the Sydney State library PaulFieldinTheWiggles'25thAnniveraryAppleStoreConcert.png|Paul in The Wiggles' 25th anniversary concert at the Apple Store PaulinTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.jpg|Paul in The Wiggles' reunion concert EFABFF06-1D50-4E80-9792-1A4BB1FB326A.jpeg|Paul in a yellow skivvy in The Wiggles’ reunion concert 14232436_10154680995612018_4376032114787952431_n.jpg|Paul in Rove Live Category:People Category:Families Category:Crew Category:Singers Category:Born in 1960's Category:Fill-in Wiggle Members Category:Taurus Category:Red Characters Category:Galleries Category:Catholic Category:Guitarists Category:Blue Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Songwriters Category:Guest Star Category:Directors Category:Arrangers Category:Wiggly Dancers Category:The Cook Category:Producers Category:Field Category:The Sacred Hearts members Category:The Manzillas members Category:Yellow Characters